Disappearance at Bloom Park
The Disappearance at Bloom Park is an event mentioned in the Lemniscate YouTube series. A few years prior to the Chemical Plant Explosion, a young girl went missing while spending an afternoon at Bloom Park. This case remains unsolved, as no information about her disappearance has been obtained, and has ascended to the level of urban legend. History The Disappearance The urban legend claims that, prior to 2013, before Bloom Park was shut down, a family came to spend the day at the park, chief among them their elementary school daughter, who was riding the merry-go-round. The girl had been given a cellphone with a GPS, paired with her father's phone so the latter's alarm would go off if she ever went too far from them. As the girl was riding on the horses in the merry-go-round, her father was filming her on his phone. But the father became terrified as he realized that his daughter's face seemed to be mysteriously blurred out on the phone's screen. He waited for the ride to end, but as the ride went around the central column for the last time, the phone's GPS alarm suddenly went off, and as the ride came back into view, the horse's seat was completely empty, the girl nowhere to be seen. Both parents began panicking as they tried to find their daughter, however: * The GPS locator still indicated that the girl was still on the ride. * The phone could not be located. * The girl could also not be located. * All phone calls would fail, as if the phone was off. * The girl never responded to any text messages sent to her. * Just as the parents were about to give up, a mysterious text message was sent to them that said "Daddy? Mommy? I can't find my head." After the disappearance, the case went cold, no information on what happened to be directly found on the case. The Only Clue Found A few years later, in 2013 or later, after the chemical explosion occurred in the Kabasaki District and the park was shut down, workers began tearing down the rides. While digging right under the merry-go-round, the workers found the skull of an elementary school child. This was believed to be the head of the missing girl from the disappearance case, however, the rest of the body was never found, despite the workers digging around that area looking for it. These set of events sprung forth an urban legend about the abandoned amusement park, with the actual factual information of this case potentially being exaggerated. Among those who told of this legend was Hitomi Sagan, who told her daughter Iris Sagan of this story, potentially as a way to scare her away from the Kabasaki District. The Legacy Several years later, on February 2019, Iris Sagan, now under the stage name of A-set as an idol, trespassed into Bloom Park for one of her videos as a form of Urban Exploration. While filming, she told the story of the urban legend to her audience, to simulate the atmosphere of a creepy horror setting. However, while filming, strange occurrences happened to her video footage, seemingly interfered by the supposed cult organization NAIXATLOZ that A-set brought up in her video. A few weeks later, A-set went missing, bearing striking similarities to the urban legend at Bloom Park. During this time, an impostor of A-set took over her videos for a handful of weeks, before revealing her identity and disappearing herself. However, after 6 weeks of being missing, A-set seemingly returned home as if no time had passed. People Involved * Missing girl * Missing girl's parents * Bloom Park demolition workers Trivia TBA